The 11th Wizard Saint
by AnimeWarrioress 359
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is saved by the son of the 11th Wizard Saint who is on the run from that said Mage, his mum. But when the world is faced with an evil even the legendary 11th Wizard Saint is needed. This is mainly a Fairy Tail story but there are some Naruto characters in this, that's all. If this ends up to be found in the Naruto section and not the Fairy Tail I'm very sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was running out of magic. All evening every thug, crook and brute seemed to be after her package. She had just completed a mission with Natsu and Happy and she was returning to the client with his request (to retake stolen expensive magical items from the client's private collection by a group of thieving mages). The reason she was returning by herself was because Natsu had been urgently summoned back to Fairy Tail. So they decided it would be quicker if Lucy gave the client his booty and collected the reward whilst Natsu rushed back to Fairy Tail to deal with his summons, where Lucy would split the reward with him there. Lucy wasn't too worried about him, it was probably about someplace he destroyed or some important official he unintentionally (or maybe just idiotically) insulted. If it wasn't Lucy was sure he could handle it, nothing could keep him down. Right now Lucy was more concerned about herself. It seemed almost for every 5 meters she walked she was attacked by more criminals than the last attack. Her keys had already been stolen twice and so she ah dot rely on her magic whip to get them back. Her hands now stayed warily by her keys.

Suddenly a hand was wrapped around her throat and a sickening voice whispered in her ear, "Don't struggle, just give in and I'll just take the treasure". Of course Lucy struggled like hell as she strained to reach her keys. Jangle, jangle. Her attacker jiggled her keys in front of her face but out of reach.  
One of her hands fought hard against the attacker to stop him strangling her whilst the over reached out in vain to snatch back her keys.  
Her vision started to blacken and spots started to dance in front of her eyes. Then her attacker suddenly stopped. She saw her keys fall but she could do nothing as she too fell to her knees gasping for air. A hand reached out and deftly caught the falling keys "Here" a voice said. It was different nicer and safer sounding. The keys were offered to the side of her and Lucy readily grabbed them as readily as she gulped down the air.  
"Thank You" she said as she turned around to see who the voice of her savior belonged to.

It was a boy around her age, maybe slightly older. Like his voice he seemed warm and strong with a hint of a cheeky or sly sort of humor He was well built muscular, short wavy hair that was spiky in some areas that framed his gorgeous face and twinkling green eyes. It was safe to say that her savior was a hottie.  
He offered his hand and Lucy took it getting up. Then he picked up the riches and shoved it into her hand, "Here, you know you should really block its aura, especially in this part of town."  
Lucy creased her forehead, "What do you mean?" The boy gave her an incredulous look like seriously!  
"Nearly 95% of the people in this part of town are aura readers to various degrees and with the amount you're holding in that sack even a 2 year old can sense it."

Lucy didn't like his tone it was if he was talking to an idiot or a slow toddler.  
"Well you're clearly a Mage what Guild do you belong to?" Lucy asked miffed.  
The boy smiled an odd sort of smile, "I'm an odd type of Mage," he answered cryptically. Too right, thought Lucy, the way you snuck up on that bastard and dealt with him, it was ninja like.

"What do you mean?" The boy dodged the question, "What about you, I assume you're a Mage on the way on finishing her job."  
"Err yeah," Lucy started slightly surprised that she was on the answering end, "Yeah I've just finished taking back the treasures of Maxwell Stephenson from this band of thieves, the Scarlet Thieves."  
The boy nodded, "I heard about that so you took up the job"  
"Yeah, the reward money was good."  
In fact it was the main reason she hadn't dropped the sack in the gutter after her 15th attack.  
The thought of how many months of rent she could pay with that money kept her going.

"Maxwell Mansion is still quite a distance away and you're running low on magic," he noted. "How did you know my magic was running low?" Lucy asked.  
"So I could go with you till you reach his house as extra protection, you know?" he continued as if Lucy didn't say anything.  
"Um sure" Lucy agreed. She didn't know what do make of her mysterious saviour who dodged any question pertaining to him. At least she knew he was strong and informed on magical matters. The pair walked off in the direction of the Maxwell Mansion.

"Hey what's your name I'm Lucy Heartfillia,"  
"From Fairy Tail," the boy said in disbelief.  
"Well yeah" she said defensively.  
"The Fairy Tail" he repeated.  
Heat rose on her cheeks, "Yes I am Lucy Heartfillia the Celestial Wizard from Fairy Tail, so what?!"  
"Nothing" he answered quickly but he sneaked a peek at her before looking away.

Lucy felt slightly infuriated as she asked (well more ordered this time) his name. The boy smiled cheekily before answering "Arthur Nighthawks" as he walked ahead. Lucy was about to jog up to catch up before he suddenly turned at demanded, "Pass over the bag". Lucy warily handed over the sack of goodies. Arthur took it. He waved his hand over and mumbled some words, "Magus Aurora Reducus Granda." Lucy looked in surprise, she had seen many types of magic but this was the first time she'd seen an actual spell said aloud. Then he shoved it back in her hand "There now we won't be attacked as often." "Thanks" Lucy said.  
Arthur shrugged, "Think nothing of it, I just did it so I wouldn't have to exert myself so much" then he walked away


	2. Chapter 2

"That's no fair" Lucy was moaning to Arthur. The two had gone to Maxwell Mansion and had picked up the reward with no trouble at all.  
Maxwell was surprised to find that one young man had been swapped for another. But he didn't mind this one seemed far more mature.  
"Ever since you came with me and put that spell of the goodies, not one single attack, not even ONE!" Lucy was really angry now.

The two were in a bar, Maxwell's Magpies. It was all shine and chrome. Next to the counter and sitting on high up swivel chairs near the door the two sat side by side. Arthur carefully sipped his drink whilst Lucy smashed her cup onto the table still yelling at him. There was red hue to her cheeks and now Lucy was starting to slur her words. Arthur looked suspiciously at her drink, clear and near colourless, Lucy had ordered flavoured water. Then he sniffed it.

"What the, this isn't flavoured water, this is rice wine!" Arthur stared furiously at the bartender and he shouted at him to come over,  
"What is this?!" he said shouting shoving the glass in his drink. The bartender was old and wrinkly and looked more than ready to hit the knocker's yard. "  
It's the flavoured water the young miss asked for" he answered. Arthur couldn't believe it, "Smell it, taste it does it seem to be flavoured water to you."  
The old man smiled sadly, "my senses are disappearing day by day. Taste and Smell are the first to go" Arthur groaned. "Old man," he said with more calm then he felt, "this isn't flavoured water this is rice wine and it seems the young miss here is unaccustomed to any form of alcohol."  
The bartender looked over at Lucy who was now sleeping across the counter still muttering Not Fair.

"Oh dear, I'm dreadfully sorry" he apologised meaningfully. Arthur rubbed his neck, "Look if you don't bill us the drink she didn't want I won't say anything to Maxwell, who I'm very acquainted with." A stretch of the truth but it did the trick. The Old man bid them farewell and didn't bill them the drinks. He went to the back of the bar leaving Arthur with the drunk Lucy. "Lucy we're going now" he said to her in her ear. "Fuck off" was her reply as she turned over to block him out.

Arthur sighed, what a drag. "Lucy" he whispered in her ear as he lifted locks of her silky golden hair out of the way "Lucy if we leave now I will give you some rent money." This stirred her up, Lucy looked blearily at him and mumbled, "Ren money,"  
"Yes Rent Money" Arthur agreed nodding his head as if he was talking to three year old.  
"Erm K, money" she slurred, as she gave out her hand as if she was expecting a big pile of dosh to land in it.

Instead Arthur took the hand and from the swung her onto his back and lifted her up. He was giving her a piggy back.

The technique was one that his friends showed him how to safely carry someone who is unable to travel by themselves but stable enough to move. It was intended for injured people but Lucy was no fit state to travel unassisted. He was going to give her a piggy back. Although it was far away, Lucy took a train, running long distances were nothing he just didn't do it because he was too lazy to do it most of the time. In fact his friends that trained with were amazing long distance runners, it was their main way of getting round.

Arthur carefully adjusted her so she lent nicely on him. Her head rolled next to his cheek and she muttered, "You bad boy, there was no money". Arthur felt his cheeks blush as he realised just what type of situation he was in. He could feel Lucy's breasts against his back, her silky golden hair tickling his neck, her soft plump lips grazing his cheek, her firm legs around his waist, "Yeah sorry it was time to go, stay on my back."  
"Your back, your back warm" she purred in his ear.  
Arthur smiled as he walked out the pub, a slow applause in the background.

"Hey do you know where the Fairy Tail guild is?" Arthur asked some men on a boat in the canal. "Hey is that Lucy, is she alright." Arthur took a backwards glance of the girl on his back he smiled fondly, "Yeah she's fine, just asleep," and it was true, Lucy had fallen sound asleep and peacefully to the rocking movement of Arthur's steady jog. One of the men answered, "Her place is just down this canal and then its inside that block of apartments, you can ask the landlady for her room." Arthur nodded as he listened to the directions, "Thanks man" and he continued jogging.

"You want Lucy Heartfilla's room number?"

"Yes please" Arthur said politely. The short hag scowled at him, "What business do you have with her" Arthur stared at her incredulously what was with all the old people. "Lucy is asleep on back. I want to take her to her room so that she can sleep on her bed. Look I'm just being a Good Samaritan here" Arthur talked down at her as if she was a bit senile which Arthur was starting to suspect she was. The old lady gave him one more look over before she rudely croaked, "Follow me".

The old lady opened the door with her set of keys and they went into her room. It was girly and nice Arthur thought. He noticed the stack of papers on her table, he peered at it, 'so she wants to be a writer, cool'. Carefully he laid Lucy onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. He closed the window curtains. Looking down at her, sleeping peacefully he wanted to kiss her forehead, but the old lady was staring standing in the doorway. So he grabbed a sheet of paper from her steady supply and took a pen writing her a note. **_U. O. ME: 1 Favour= a piggy back ride from Fyorne to Fiore._ **Then as an afterthought **_I'll be in town for a while, see you around Lucy._** Then he signed off from **_Arthur Nighthawks. _**He placed the note slap bang in the middle of the table in plain sight. He went out of the room and gave Lucy one more backward glance. She was sleeping like an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**_U. O. ME: 1 Favour= a piggy back ride from Fyorne to Fiore. I'll be in town for a while, see you around Lucy Arthur Nighthawks._**

"What's this?" Lucy stared at the note, "a piggy back ride on Arthur" she felt the ground spinning and the sky crash upon her. "Er what happened? My head feels as if it's splitting open. Was I clobbered from behind then knocked unconscious so Arthur had to piggy back me back here"

She lifted a hand to her forehead, "All I can remember is that we went to Maxwell Magpies after I got the reward money at Maxwell Mansion. I hope nothing embarrassing happened. But did he really piggy back me from Fyorne to here after all Natsu and I took the train."  
She could vividly remember Natsu's groans.

Lucy was about to walk out to walk out of the building when her landlady stopped her.  
"Your boyfriend said this was yours, I believe it's your reward money. I've taken the liberty of taking out this month's rent from it," she explained as she tossed the bag of coins towards her.  
"What do you mean boyfriend, I don't have one, I mean it's not as if I don't want one it's just..." Lucy trailed off as she started to blush with embarrassment.  
"The boy who carried you on his back and put you to bed," the old lady said. Lucy blushed even harder, Arthur did something like that.  
"That guy Arthur is not my boyfriend, I only met him yesterday" Lucy nervously laughed.  
"Hmph whatever, I don't care it's not my business" and with that the old lady turned her back on Lucy and walked away leaving Lucy very confused and hot under the collar.

Lucy walked into Fairy Tail Guild and it was rowdy as usual. She sat over by Mirajane who was serving some drinks,  
"Hey Lucy a guy was here for you, he said his name was Arthur Nighthawks" Lucy was shocked, why on earth Arthur come here?  
"Did he say what he wanted?" Lucy asked making sure her voice was kept level.  
"Nah nothing much he said to make sure Lucy took it easy today, hangover migraines can happen rather suddenly."

Now she was perplexed, "What are you talking about Mirajane, what hangover? I haven't had any alcohol."  
Mirajane went and gave Lucy some coffee she knew she would need it. "He said there was a great chance you wouldn't remember. Basically at Magpie's the bartender gave you rice wine instead of the flavoured water you ordered. You were out of it so he had to carry you back to your place."

Lucy's cheeks blushed for the third time in the last hour she was sure she had handled the alcohol appallingly, horrified at the thoughts of all sorts of embarrassing things could've happened. Lucy hastily gulped back her coffee, a migraine coming on.  
Mirajane nudged Lucy, "So who's this guy, he seems to care an awful lot for you plus he's a hunk."  
Lucy looked away, "No, no one special he just escorted me back to my client as Natsu had to return here urgently remember."  
Lucy looked around "Where is Natsu anyway, I have to give him his share of the reward money."  
Mirajane cringed, "You better just stay here; Erza and Master are giving him the scolding of his life." Lucy stopped her cup halfway to her mouth.  
The Master could be scary but Erza was a demon the two of them together, she didn't want to think about it.  
"Poor Natsu," she thought as she drank the rest of her coffee and ordered another.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza stomped into the Guild all in a huff. A full minute later Natsu followed walking in like he had lost all will to live. Happy was flying sorrowfully behind him. For the normally energetic duo this was alarming and depressing at the same time.

"Hey Happy, how bad was it?" Lucy asked very concerned. Happy shuddered, "It was horrible, they looked like demons possessed."

"Demons, I've seen Hell, they're demons" Natsu muttered as he sat down next to Lucy all zombie-like. Mirajane wordlessly went about getting Natsu's favorite snack, Fire on a Stick and passed it to him.

Natsu took it barely looking at it as he listlessly said thank you. Lucy felt sorry for the guy but she was sure the scolding he received wasn't undeserved although knowing Erza probably overdone. So Lucy just dropped the bag of coins in front of Natsu and sat by him as she knew he'd eventually thaw from his funk and be back on his feet again.

Mirajane looked pitifully at Natsu before turning back to Lucy, "So back to Arthur, what's he like. He just saw you alone and decided to escort back to your client" Mirajane asked sceptically. "Of course not, he helped me out in a sticky situation then decided to escort me back" Lucy shot back.

She stared at the last mouthful of her second cup of coffee bringing Arthur to mind. "Seriously that guy is totally secretive; he wouldn't even tell me what guild he belonged to." She drank it down in a final gulp, 'I mean what's up with that?' she moaned silently as she sighed her head in hand.

"What sticky situation?" Natsu asked still dead-beat but it seemed the girls' conversation started to stir him, "What happened when I left?" Lucy explained that because Maxwell's treasures emitted a high magical aura and that most people in Fyorne could actually read aura she found herself numerously attacked. Then Arthur defeated her final attacker and then even managed to dampen the aura with a magic spell resulting in no more attacks.

Natsu listened carefully and quietly which was unusual for him as he listened to Lucy's story including the whole drunk business which she needed help from Mirajane as she couldn't remember clearly what had happened. Once she had finished, he got up saying that he needed some fresh air. Lucy looked at him rather bemused. Mirajane just smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

He sat in their usual position on the riverbank. His trousers were rolled up to his knees, his shoes and socks taken off. His feet dangled into the water splashing up down. He looked calm and carefree but his posture was really tense and on guard. He left himself with no openings but he splashed about like a little kid.

He knew someone was there, far off skulking behind the tree. The person did well to mask his presence but Arthur was too well-trained. He felt no killing intent just a wariness. Which was the main reason why Arthur wasn't over there demanding why the person was spying on him that and he was too lazy.

Without looking around or seeming to be like his focus had changed he checked the magical aura of his surroundings. Two of his friends could sense magical aura or chakra as they called it and they had taught him how to do it. He knew it was a vital skill but it just wasn't his thing so he didn't put as much effort and gusto into it like he did with other parts of his training.

Besides being on the front line wasn't for him something that disappointed his mother to end. Ignoring the magical aura of his natural surroundings he focused on the person behind the tree 200m away or so. From the red hot aura he could instantly tell he was fire mage with massive amount of magical power, a boy round his age who was hot-tempered and had a certain disregard for rules.

But his fire magic was different from other fire mages he had encountered, it seemed like fire was a part of him rather than him just transforming that magic into fire. With a couple more seconds of analysis he figured out what it was Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. After that he no longer needed to inspect his aura. He knew plenty about Natsu the Fire Dragon, Salamander of Fairy Tail.

Hey Natsu you can come out, sorry did I take you spot." Arthur called out. He heard a rustle and a snap of a twig then the steady thump of footsteps behind him. A shadow was cast upon him as Natsu stood directly behind him. He heard the flapping of wings. Arthur turned around it was a blue Exceed, Natsu's partner from birth Happy. Whilst it use Wings he couldn't do battle mode like Gajeel's Panther Lilly. In fact as far as he was aware Panther Lilly was one of the few Exceeds who could use battle mode.

"Who are you?" The pair said in unison bending over him to get a better look of Arthur albeit an upside down one. Arthur looked straight into the eyes of the Natsu's upside down head that were in front of him and answered, "I'm Arthur Nighthawks".

Natsu straightened up then sat down beside Arthur in a cross-legged position, "Oh you're the one who helped out Lucy on the Maxwell Job""Uh-huh" Arthur nodded confirming Natsu's statement.

Natsu rubbed his neck slightly embarrassed, "I'm sure Lucy will tell you this herself, but thank you for looking after her when I couldn't". He seemed slightly upset by that. Arthur shrugged, "Lucy's a strong girl even if I hadn't had helped she'd been fine." Natsu said back, "I know that man, but that's not the point. The point is that you did help her and I thank you for it and I'm sure Lucy will too."

Arthur looked out to the lake. To be perfectly honest like how he couldn't be truly bothered to check for Natsu he couldn't understand why he helped Lucy in the first place. He avoided fights and getting into situations he couldn't be assed to deal with them.


	6. Chapter 6

"I won't keep your spot for much longer. It's time I was going anyway" Arthur said as he jumped up onto his feet. Natsu looked up at him, "Huh you could stay for longer, no need to rush". Arthur smiled dryly; actually he had every reason to rush. He couldn't' stay in any place for too long.  
As he turned to go Natsu called out, "Well make sure Lucy gets the chance to thank you. She'll be upset if she didn't." "  
Uh hum" Arthur murmured his agreement slightly dismissively. His safety was far more important. But even as he thought that he absentmindedly fingered something in his pocket, Lucy coming to mind.

Hey Happy, what do you think of Arthur?" Natsu asked his partner. Happy who was busy thinking about the fish they were trying to catch put his brain to answering Natsu's question. "He seems to be very skilled, he sensed your presence and worked out it was you even though he had never met you. He's clearly a wizard of great skill."

Natsu nodded, "I want to fight him". Happy smiled typical Natsu seems like Natsu was out of his funk. "Would you be there when I fight him" Natsu asked as he looked down at Happy, "Aye Sir" Happy replied pumping one arm in the air. Just at that moment Natsu's fishing line started to tug.  
"Hey Happy I think I caught a big one, help me reel it in" and with far more enthusiasm Happy yelled, "Aye Sir."  
Far off Arthur smiled to himself hearing Natsu's and Happy's shouts

"I wonder how Natsu's doing" Lucy thought to herself. Lucy let her mind wander as she walked up the stairs to her apartment and she found herself thinking about Arthur. "I hope I get the chance to thank him, his note did say he was still in Fiore." Lucy wondered aloud as she turned the key into the lock of her apartment. She dumped her bag beside her bed then went to the bathroom to run the bath. As she went back to her room she looked into her cabinet to choose what soap she would use when something on her bedside table caught her eye.

It was a blue jewel. It was see-through and it sparkled. One side was cut this way and that way with many faces whereas the other side was as smooth as a mirror. Lucy looked into the smooth surface and was surprised not to see her reflection. When she brought it to her eye all she could see into it was sea-blue but when she took it away from herself she could see right through it although admittedly in blue. The jewel was the size of a cookie. Lucy turned it over in her hand multiple times, "How did this get here, what an odd jewel?"

As soon as her voice entered the room the jewel started to shine a bright blue light. "What, what" Lucy cried in confusion. Just as suddenly as the glow appeared it disappeared. Instead Arthur's face popped up on the mirror side of the jewel and his voice spoke out of the rough side.

"Hello Lucy it's me Arthur as you can see from the screen and hear from my voice from the speakers. Anyway I know that you wanted to say thank you in person but I'm leaving now. This is a voice and touch activated lacrima telecommunicator or a telecom for short. By using this you can get to me anywhere anytime but it's only for an emergency, the utmost emergency. Until that unwanted time, good bye Lucy" and Arthur's face flashed off the screen. Then in Arthur's voice, 'Recording Finished, Remember only the utmost emergency" and then that too fizzled out.

Lucy smiled sadly she was upset that she wouldn't be able to say thank you to him in person but she was touched that Arthur did something like that. It was just unfortunate that when they would meet again she would be in masses of trouble. Lucy placed the telecom carefully onto the table, undressed then grabbed her towel and her soap. She then sank into her blissful bath with perfumed foamy bubbles. Playing some soothing music she laid back her head and closed her eyes.

The water was starting to lose its heat, the bubbles were going down and the perfume was fading. The music was replaying its songs for the third time so Lucy decided it was time to get out. The water splashed all over the tiles as Lucy's clambered out of the bath. Lucy wrapped her rose pink towel around herself and walked rather dreamily to her room to get changed into her jammies.

Her wet hair draped her face as she couldn't be bothered to find and wrap her smaller towel around her head. She grabbed a hairband and put it in a high bun so the water wouldn't drip everywhere. She turned toward her bed where she laid her pyjamas but found something else laid there; some ones else laid there.

"Natsu, Happy get off my bed!" Lucy yelled as she started throwing random objects at them. "EEK OW!" Natsu and Happy yelped dodging Lucy's things which she threw with stunning accuracy. "Wait, my cookie" Natsu moaned as the cookie in his hand was crushed to bits as he blocked a, it looked like a shiny blue rock. "You were eating food" You better not have any crumbs on my bed" Lucy threatened whilst simultaneously tightening her bath towel. Lucy's hand felt for another object to throw when she realised to she was out of ammunition. Natsu and Happy who now knew they could come out from behind the blanket they were using as a cover, hesitantly called, "Hey Lucy"

"OH NO!" Lucy screamed. Natsu and Happy quickly ducked behind their shield before they realised Lucy's exclamation wasn't aimed at them, unlike the other objects. Lucy was now furiously looking for something ducking up and down as she searched every nook and cranny around her table. She was down on all fours and if Natsu and Happy shifted slightly over to the right they got a nice view of Lucy's peachy bum. They snickered and blushed furiously before they asked, "What's wrong Lucy?" Lucy turned around totally oblivious and still on all fours as she told them with worry and upset on her face and in her voice. It was totally on accident and she did it totally unaware but she was striking a sexy pose.

With her golden hair falling down her face, her towel now greatly loosened so showing off some of her awesome cleavage. The end of her towel was hitched up around her attractive legs and the look on her face- it was so seductive. Natsu looked away as dirty thoughts flitted through his mind. Happy being a cat knew that the pose Lucy was doing was embarrassing but didn't see the attraction in it. Natsu wasn't a pervert so he didn't take advantage of it.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked sitting cross-legged on the bed as he averted his gaze. Lucy self-consciously tightened the towel around her solving, whilst still clueless, Natsu's dilemma. "My telecom from Arthur is gone" she wailed, "the one it will use when IT'S AN EMERGENCY to CALL ARTHUR!" As soon as those words left Lucy's lips a familiar blue glow appeared soon after Arthur's voice plain to hear filled the room.

"Why is there a butt in my face?!" Arthur said indignant. Lucy was horrified, "Natsu get up," she ordered and Natsu scrambled off the bed. Clustered between blanket and pillows the blue jewel shone. Lucy ran over to it in a flash and picked it up, blabbering her apologies. Arthur cut across her reprimanding Lucy "This was only to be used in Emergencies only Lucy, I'm going now. Do not make this mistake again." Then he hung up. Lucy just stared at the telecom in disgust, "Jerk, what's the rush, it was only an accident?"

"Hahaha, what a hilarious mistake" Arthur laughed not too far away. "But I hope I didn't hang up too late" he said to himself very worried and anxious.

She smiled, "You were too late, I've found you at last Arthur Nighthawks."


	7. Arthur's note

Hello readers, sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. It is so much easier to write the stories on paper but I find it tiring and rather tedious to type them up but then I won't be able to share my stories with you.

So the beginning section, the introduction bit is now finally ending and the action, the middle bit may now begin. Who is this girl who is hunting down the mysterious Arthur.

Plus please review. To be perfectly honest I feel like I should share my story with you is because I can check the story stats thus seeing how many people view/visit my story.

But doesn't tell me if you LIKE IT.  
So please please review and if you have any tips or suggestion please do send them. I always take them on board.

So please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur slammed open the doors of the guild Fairy Tail, not that the noise could be heard over the tremendous daily ruckus of the Fairy Tail wizards.

Arthur stormed in and practically stomped on the passing Lucy. "Hey Arthur what you-" she started. "You'll do too," Arthur cut across her grabbing her arm roughly.  
"Hey, hey" Lucy cried out as she struggled although not too seriously. Arthur ignored her as he gruffly said, "C'mon" dragging the bewildered and rather annoyed Lucy behind him. After Arthur's rudeness last night she didn't feel like being dragged much.

"Natsu!" he yelled as he marched over to the boy. Natsu and Gray were having one of their silly squabbles again.

"You fire-breathing fucking bastard"  
"You ice-cold pervy nudist"

"Natsu we're going" Arthur yelled breaking up the argument. But Natsu wasn't having it.  
"Arthur get out the way unless you want to be torched as well" he warned him. Lucy nodded in agreement although unenthusiastically.

Arthur roughly grabbed Natsu's shoulder, "I don't have time for this, you're coming with me" he growled. Natsu's arm erupted in fire all over, "I warned you Fire Dragon way-hay-".

Arthur dodged the back-jab of Natsu's punch and then flipped him over his shoulder onto his back similar to how he had flung Lucy onto his back, back at the pub.

"Oh for fuck sake stop moving, you're actually making me exert myself" he huffed. Natsu couldn't believe it; he was being carried like a sack of potatoes. He beat his fists on Arthur's back.

Arthur whilst he didn't seem to register any pain -and Natsu's hits should have hurt a lot- he did seem annoyed that Natsu was moving. "Stop fucking around" Arthur yelled and he threw a blow to Natsu's head knocking him out dead cold.

Arthur muttered "You're more use to me awake but whatever" with the Natsu successfully out cold on his shoulder and his left hand gripping onto Lucy tightly he made a funny sign with his fingers.

"Teleportation Jutsu" and he disappeared in a puff of smoke the gobsmacked Lucy, the unconscious Natsu had disappeared in a puff of smoke with a very annoyed Arthur.

"Teleportation Jutsu" Levi breathed, repeating Arthur's words, in the rare stone cod silence in the Fairy Tail Guild.


	9. Chapter 9

Poof, they arrived.

Arthur dropped the unconscious Natsu to the floor and untangled Lucy from him although far less abruptly if still hurriedly. Then he went about being busy muttering and weaving spells around them. Finally he walked over to Natsu and slapped him hard.

Natsu started awake as he jumped into a fighting stance screaming, "Who wanna fight me, who did that?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "No one wants to fight, you hot-head".  
Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Yeah but I want to fight you," he growled. Arthur sighed and shook his head in exasperation and was about to tell him no, we don't have time for that –nor can I be bothered to when he stopped and actually considered Natsu's request.

"That actually may help me" he muttered. "Alright then, let's fight" he agreed.  
Arthur once again did that funny sign with his hand and a cloud of smoke wrapped around his hands. When the smoke had cleared he was holding a scroll appeared in his hands. He unfurled the scroll and once again a puff of smoke appeared and a gizmo materialized. It was not much too look at, just a clear screen.

Lucy was starting to realise that the funny sign with his hand seemed to be some sort of action which could summon objects, similar to Erza's Equip Magic except it seemed more cumbersome and impractical for battle constantly having to do that sign. When he had retrieved the gizmo he did the hand sign again and the scroll disappeared in a cloud of smoke but leaving the gizmo behind, and also unsummoning objects as well, Lucy noted.

Arthur pressed a bunch of touch-screen buttons then he threw the gizmo towards Lucy shouting, "Hey Lucy, look after this for me".

Lucy reluctantly took it she was feeling resentful at Arthur, his rudeness both now and before and his utter lack of explanation both now and before. But as short and abrupt she had known Arthur she knew she wouldn't get anything from him until he decided to tell her _anything_. So Lucy reluctantly took the gizmo resenting Arthur for making her do so.

"You ready" Arthur called out to Natsu.  
"I'm all fired up" Natsu called back.

Lucy, whilst she resented Arthur at the moment, she wondered how Arthur would fair against Natsu. He was clearly strong, the way he handled Natsu back at Fairy Tail was more than enough proof of that, he clearly had a good knowledge on magic but the little of the magic she had seen seemed impractical for magic whereas Natsu's was ideal for fighting (perhaps a bit too ideal, with its high destructive power).

Maybe that technique had some super ace that Erza's Equip didn't because if it didn't she couldn't understand why Arthur was mastering this form of Equip Magic.

So no matter how much she hated his guts right now, she worried how he'd do. Although she wouldn't mind if he got a smack down, he totally deserved it.  
"Here I come" Natsu battle-cried charging towards Arthur.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I lost my folder with the following chapters in it and what I hate even more than typing is rewriting, so I waited around for a few weeks for my folder to turn up. It did, eventually. **

**Anyway even after that I decided to focus on my other story the Half Lightning Demoness, my Blue Exorcist FanFic, the one about this girl who was abducted from home and then grew in the demon world but she escaped and wants to be an exorcist (in case you have't noticed this is a ploy for you to check out my story).**

**If you don't know the manga you have no idea what your missing. It's so good. The anime as well but they totally differ near the end but that's because the manga's ongoing whilst the anime has finished.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

"He's fast". They all thought. For a full 3 minutes Arthur and Natsu spared, neither side giving ground at a blurring speed. Natsu was punching this way and that way sending some kicks Arthur's way. Arthur was dodging them all with apparent ease. Natsu let off a massive "Fire Dragon's Roar" which Arthur tucked and rolled out of the way with a lot of time to spare and completely unscathed.

"Lucy the gizmo, how is it?" Arthur called as he leaned back to dodge one of Natsu's swipes. Lucy started, she gave the gizmo she was gripping tightly its first glance. She was so wrapped up in the duel she had totally forgotten about the thing.

She gasped in surprise the once see through, clear screen was now dubbed a fiery red and it glowed with a mist of orange wrapped around it.  
"Um Arthur, its red and glowing, is that good?" she asked nervously. Arthur grinned happily as eh flipped over Natsu's head as a springboard. It landed him in the perfect position to give Natsu a backwards flying kick which he sent at a blurring speed. "It's perfect."

Natsu ran forward like crazy but he barely dodged in time. He panted heavily a safe distance away, "Phew that was close." In contrast Arthur was standing as if he hadn't even lifted a finger. "Your close combat is superb" Natsu remarked. Arthur accepted the compliment graciously then said, "I know. Natsu give me more" he demanded.

Natsu grinned, "What are you talking about, that was just the starter." He charged in again feinted a round house blow to the head from the side whilst actually aiming a body blow to the front. But Arthur was totally reading for it. Dodging Natsu's feint as if to make him think he fell for it he caught Natsu's real punch and forced him into a crippling arm lock. Then he leisurely sent a body kick to Natsu who was able to move and it hit squarely. But at the precise time of impact Arthur let of Natsu so instead Natsu fully taking the blow it transferred into a push and he fell flat on his bum on the ground.

Natsu jack-knifed backwards onto his feet staring warily at Arthur. Close combat was pointless, Arthur was just too good but long range attacks were ineffective as well as Arthur would just dodge them with his inhuman speed. What really frustrated, so motivated Natsu, was that throughout the whole fight Arthur hadn't launched a single magical attack, it had all been physical and completely non-magical. There wasn't even any enhancing magic that would have increased his fighting ability whereas Natsu was going all out.

Natsu grinned, a change of tactics was in order, and he had something he wanted to try out. He sent a swirling ball of fire towards Arthur who dodged it easily; he sent another and another and redirected the same ones to Arthur so that he was basically herding Arthur towards him.

Finally when Arthur was in close combat range he engaged him but made sure his flying fiery balls ensured Arthur couldn't dodge willy-nilly. In fact the best way for Arthur to dodge was to engage Natsu and Arthur knew that.

Arthur gritted his teeth annoyance the battle wasn't going his way anymore, Arthur now had to actually work and _exert_ himself a bit. Natsu however grinned now that he had a slight upper hand. But one thing still ticked Natsu off; Arthur stubbornly refused to use an ounce of magic.

They continued sparring for a while, Arthur now having to dodge Natsu's fireballs and Natsu's moves and attempt to get in a few attacks of his own but he didn't seem too bothered about actually attacking back.

Suddenly catching one of Natsu's punching then bending backwards to dodge a hurtling fireball he yelled, "Stop! The fight is over". There was silence then Natsu shouted protesting "Huh, water are you talking about, I can still fight". Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're not going to shut up voluntarily, so I'm sorry" and then he hit him hard on the head, knocking him out in one blow  
again.

**So please review, I love reviews can't get enough of them.**


	11. Arthur's note2

OK I'm sure by now that every single reader of this story has thought at some point 'are the Naruto characters even going to be in this story?' or something for along those lines. For that I'm sorry I didn't really mean that to happen. It's just that in my head they were always there but it was forcefully brought to my attention recently, thank you LightningBlade49.

Unfortunately Naruto won't be appearing in the next couple of chapters. But I will make my chapters longer so the wait is shorter (sort of). But don't worry those Naruto fans out there the wait is almost up (amount of chapter wise).

Anyway to kind of make up for my blunder I'm going to rework my previous chapters so that there are hints of them.  
For those who can't be bothered to reread the previous chapters (and I totally understand if it was me I don't know if I could be bothered either) I'll going to list them here. I thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story despite my blunder.

Thank you very much. Arigatō Gozaimashita

Please review, follow, and favorite me in future too my faithful supporters and readers.

Oh and by the way is anyone willing to become my beta reader?

OK the lists. The Italics means the previous version

Chapter 1 (Where Lucy and Arthur meet for the first time)

_The boy smiled an odd sort of smile, "I'm an odd type of Mage," he answered cryptically._  
Too right, thought Lucy, the way you snuck up on that bastard and dealt with him, it was ninja like.

Chapter 2 (Lucy's drunk chapter)

_"Erm K, money" she slurred, as she gave out her hand as if she was expecting a big pile of dosh to land in it._

_Instead Arthur took her hand and from the swung her onto his back and lifted her up._ The technique was one that his friends showed him how to safely carry someone who is unable to travel by themselves but stable enough to move. It was intended for injured people but Lucy was no fit state to travel unassisted. He was going to give her a piggy back. Although it was far away, Lucy took a train, running long distances were nothing he just didn't do it because he was too lazy to do it most of the time. In fact his friends that trained with were amazing long distance runners, it was their main way of getting round.

Arthur carefully adjusted her so she lent nicely on him. _Her head rolled next to his cheek and she muttered, "You bad boy, there was no money"._

Chapter 5 (Arthur and Natsu meeting for the first time)

Without looking around or seeming like his focus had changed he checked the magical aura of his surroundings. Two of his friends could sense magical aura or chakra as they called it and under his mother's instruction they had taught him how to do it.

_This one I actually didn't rework, I just thought some of you guys may have missed or forgotten the hint._

Chapter 8 (Arthur storming into the Fairy Tail Guild- personally this is one of my favourite chapters)

_(Beforehand)_

_Arthur muttered "You're more use to me awake but whatever" then he flashed out taking the others.  
The trio, a gobsmacked Lucy, an annoyed Arthur and an unconscious Natsu, they all zipped out and all there was left were pixelated afterimages but those too fizzled out._

_"Teleportation Magic" Levi breathed in the rare stone cold silence in the Fairy Tail Guild._

(Now)

Arthur muttered "You're more use to me awake but whatever" with the Natsu successfully out cold on his shoulder and his left hand gripping onto Lucy tightly he made a funny sign with his fingers. "Teleportation Jutsu" and he disappeared in a puff of smoke the gobsmacked Lucy, the unconscious Natsu had disappeared in a puff of smoke with a very annoyed Arthur.

"Teleportation Jutsu" Levi breathed, repeating Arthur's words, in the rare stone cod silence in the Fairy Tail Guild.

Chapter 9 (They arrive in the field and Arthur and Natsu start fighting)

(_Beforehand_)

_1)Flash, they arrived._

_2)"That actually may help me" he muttered. "Alright then, let's fight" he agreed. Arthur then muttered Apparatus Magio Auraus Absorbo (basically Appear Magic Aura Absorber) and a clear screen of a gizmo appeared in his hand._

_3)Lucy, whilst she resented Arthur at the moment, she wondered how Arthur would fair against Natsu. He was clearly strong, the way he handled Natsu back at Fairy Tail was more than enough proof of that, he clearly had a good knowledge on magic – the spell he mutters, the magical gizmos- but Lucy had no idea what Arthur's magical power was._

(Now)

1)Poof, they arrived

2)"That actually may help me" he muttered. "Alright then, let's fight" he agreed. Arthur once again did that funny sign with his hand and a cloud of smoke wrapped around his hands. When the smoke had cleared he was holding a scroll appeared in his hands. He unfurled the scroll and once again a puff of smoke appeared and a gizmo materialised. It was not much too look at, just a clear screen.

Lucy was starting to realise that the funny sign with his hand seemed to be some sort of action which could summon objects, similar to Erza's Equip Magic except it seemed more cumbersome and impractical for battle constantly having to do that sign. When he had retrieved the gizmo he did the hand sign again and the scroll disappeared in a cloud of smoke but leaving the gizmo behind, and also unsummoning objects as well, Lucy noted.

3) _Lucy, whilst she resented Arthur at the moment, she wondered how Arthur would fair against Natsu._ _He was clearly strong, the way he handled Natsu back at Fairy Tail was more than enough proof of that_, but the little of the magic she had seen seemed impractical for magic whereas Natsu's was ideal for fighting (perhaps a bit too ideal, with its high destructive power). Maybe that technique had some super ace that Erza's Equip didn't because if it didn't she couldn't understand why Arthur was mastering this form of Equip Magic.


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is the first of one my longer chapters. Hope you like it. Please review on your thoughts. I always take your thoughts on board. Oh and please, is there ****_anyone_**** who is willing to be my Beta Reader. Please help is always appreciated Plus if you become my Beta Reader you can give suggestions as to how you want the story to go.**

**Anyway enjoy my story I hope you like and please review your thoughts.**

Lucy's jaw dropped, she didn't get it. Throughout the whole fight Lucy was sure Arthur could have given Natsu's that same crippling blow numerous amounts of times. Instead he gave it to him _after _the fight, what was up with that? In fact what was up with Arthur? He didn't even seem interested in fighting at all and it just seemed as if he was doing it for the sake of it.

No, that's not right, at least not _all_ right. He was uninterested in the fighting but he was also doing it for the sake of something or else he wouldn't be doing it in the first place. Lucy slapped herself, Of course this gizmo. For some reason it has turned the same colour of Natsu's magic and when Lucy had asked him if that was OK, he said it was perfect and he seemed really pleased about it.

Lucy marched over to Arthur- who was about to dump Natsu on the ground again- the gizmo clasped in her hand. "What is this, what is its link with Natsu, why did you bring us here, the middle of nowhere?" It was true it was the middle of nowhere.

They were in a grassy plain, only grass and green as far as the eye could see. The sky was a pretty blue. Under other circumstances Lucy would have enjoyed the scenery and would have gladly had a picnic there. Now she was just infuriated with at Arthur.

Arthur just frowned as if slightly surprised to see that Lucy was upset. He gave the gizmo a glance, then at Lucy, then back to gizmo. He shook his head like, "Nah, not worth it." He then scowled like he was annoyed he would have to tell Lucy _something_. Finally he relented.

"Lucy, that's a Magic Aura Absorber. Its link to Natsu is all his spent magic aura, only its aura not the actual magic so it wouldn't interfere into with the fight, was absorbed into that" he explained pointing to the thing. "I really only needing Natsu but when I ran into you, literally, I thought I could use you too"

Lucy was offended, "_Use me_," and hurt "what am I, your property?" Arthur shrugged, "Consider it repayment of that favour you owe me. By doing this we're even." Lucy just stared at Arthur incredulously; she just couldn't work this guy out. Whilst it was true that she did want to repay her debt to Arthur, and she did feel relieved that she was now apparently 'even' with Arthur, the whole situation just made her feel hollow. It was like everything was moving at Arthur's pace and that she didn't even have a say in the direction they were going.

_Flump_, the noise of Natsu's body hitting the ground broke Lucy's confused and scattered train of thoughts. Lucy looked at him, "Really". Arthur just shrugged back. Lucy looked away from him in disgust and directed her attention to the unconscious Natsu. "How long will he be out for?" Lucy asked whilst tenderly caressing Natsu's head with concern in her voice.

Arthur couldn't see her face because Lucy resolutely refused to face him. Arthur felt an uncharacteristic flicker of an unfamiliar feeling. He sort of wished Lucy was looking at _him_ in that way. He shook his head, focusing on his situation, "Lucy I need my gizmo back, so I can do what I dragged you, both, out here to do." Lucy chucked the gizmo back to him carelessly as she positioned Natsu in a sleeping position.

Arthur frowned, not sure why he felt _really_ annoyed, but annoyed still anyway. After pressing some touch screen buttons (harder than really necessary) he shrank the gizmo so it fitted in his pocket then said, "As soon as Natsu wake up I can send you both back to Fairy Tail, I already set up the necessary preparations to do so instantly" (Of course I can do it just as well with him unconscious but I doubt you would like that, he thought privately) Lucy murmured her agreement indifferently then turned to Arthur arms crossed. "What are you planning to do with Natsu's magic aura?"

Arthur was about to fob off her question with a dismissive answer but one look at Lucy's posture clearly told him that Lucy most certainly won't be satisfied with that. He sighed.

"Lucy I'm" then he paused as if he was like a meerkat that sensed danger, **_(I know weird metaphor but it was the best and most accurate one I could think of)_**

"What?!"

Lucy was suddenly wrapped in long, flailing blades of grass, like some sort of Mummy, and then flung back as if tugged by some sort of puppet master.

"Lucy!" Arthur yelled at the top of his voice. He was about to run off after her when he remembered Natsu. Natsu wouldn't wake up from anyone noise or reaction, until he either pressure pointed him into waking up or he came around by himself. That could be minutes or hours and who's to say he would be all with it and battle ready.

He swore, every fibre in his body was screaming to run (for once in his life it was towards rather than away) so he hurriedly did the hand sign and Natsu disappeared in a puff of smoke. He knew his friends would have been able to do that whilst running after Lucy no problem, but he needed a second of focus for summoning unformed magic was hard for _most_ mages and usually unnecessary, but his friends could do it willy-nilly. But then his friends were odd, calling magic chakra and so forth.

He charged after the wrapped up in the suddenly evil kidnapping magic blades of grass Lucy at top speed. He was at Lucy's side in an instant. She still hadn't reached the 'puppet master'.

He wrapped his arms around the bundle and pulled with all his might. The grass was surprisingly tough but he managed to pull Lucy free. He teleported out of there, Lucy wrapped around him like some sort of koala, but without a puff of smoke. He started running as soon as his feet were on the ground. Lucy untangled herself from him and she fumbled onto the ground as she found her footing on the ground

They were in some sort of forest, there were trees towering over them, but it was pretty spacious, it reminded Lucy of the forest near the Fairy Tail Guild. But she preferred that one, it was sunshine and happiness. Here it felt cold and it may be her imagination but the trees seemed to tell the story of pain and tears. Arthur was dragging a struggling Lucy behind him.

Lucy fought off Arthur's grip as hard as she could but Arthur was just wasn't letting go. Lucy dug her heels into the ground but they just kept moving forward. With his free hand, Arthur reached into his pocket and brought out his Magic Aura Absorber.

"MAA's Commands: Release fire dragon slayer magic aura, Cloak with a moving radius 5m, Scan for _her_ Aura, you know whose." Arthur ordered to his gadget as he weaved between the trees at a break-neck pace with Lucy barely able to keep up or hold on.  
"Yes Master, proceeding with completion of commands" the gizmo spoke. Its voice was completely neutral, no way of telling whether it was male or female, it could have been human or computerised a child's or an adult and there was of course no trace of any type of accent.

"Teleportation Magic is notoriously easy to trace, but it's quick, fast, and there's no need for preparation which is why I didn't use the one with the puff of smoke despite it being traceless." Arthur told Lucy to prevent her from asking questions. Lucy thought back to her first teleportation with Arthur, there had been smoke clouding that one. Arthur continued speaking, "By releasing Natsu's aura it should mask our presence and lead _her _off our trail" Arthur told Lucy as he predicted her questions and this was the only one he was willing to answer.

"Fire dragon slayer aura Released and set up as a 5m radius Cloak" The MAA announced, "proceeding to scanning for _her_ aura".

"Arthur who on Earthland is _her_, is she the one who kidnapped me, and don't you dare avoid my question?!" Lucy yelled at him. Arthur looked crazily back at her terror plastered all over his face, "I can't you don't want to be caught up in my business". Lucy stared at him, what was it about that girl that made Arthur, who easily took down Natsu with no use of magic, so terrified. Then she screamed to him, "Don't want to be caught up in your business, I'm already tangled up in it."

In the background she heard the MAA announce that there was no sign of Rebecca Midnight's aura. "Keep scanning" the ordered his MAA, "alert the first sign of _her_ aura" but he slowed down his sprint to a jog.

A thought slapped her in the face so hard she nearly buckled over, "What about Natsu is he safe and if you want me gone, then why don't you just take me back to Fairy Tail?" Arthur reassured Lucy about Natsu, "He's back at Fairy Tail. However because of circumstances you can't be returned there at the moment" Arthur slowed his pace down to a trudge, so talking was easy to do but he didn't let go of Lucy.

"What circumstances?" Lucy asked frowning both at the question and Arthur's hand on her wrist pulling her along. Arthur remained oblivious to Lucy's disquiet about their hand holding (or well hand to wrist holding), as he answered, "Portal Magic, which is untraceable and has no need for preparations however needs the castor to be calm, steady and still. How could I be like that when you were in danger?" Lucy blushed, this calm, cool, collected guy had worried over her to the point he couldn't perform magic. Then she frowned confused, "but surely you can do it now".

Arthur dismissed her question with a derisive air which caused Lucy to scowl, "I need to be completely still which we can't do because it's harder to trace moving aura than a stationary one". "But surely Portal Magic is like Celestial Wizard Magic, creating a door in dimensional space, why do you have to be still?" Lucy asked. Arthur nodded as if she as a student who rose an interesting point.

"Indeed but with Celestial Wizard Magic you have a key as a chain link, you could say, connecting those two worlds. So when you summon a Celestial Spirit it's more like the castor is tugging on that chain pulling them through that dimensional space door which is why Spirits find it so hard to resist summons." Arthur paused as he ducked under a swinging branch and carefully climbed a pretty large sticky-uppy root. Holding Lucy's hand he carefully helped Lucy over that obstacle. Lucy blushed slightly at Arthur's gentlemanliness, Natsu, had never did anything like that for her.

Arthur continued speaking once again unaware of Lucy's disquiet. "The advantage of having this 'chain' is that it's flexible so you can be moving to summon a Celestial Spirit. Portal Magic however has no chain. So I need to be still and calm to create portals, after all creating doors in dimensional space is no mean feat*" he added. What Arthur never mentioned in that lecture was that he simply didn't want to return Lucy, he still wanted her around. He still held her hand.

It wasn't until they walked a bit further that Lucy realised that Arthur still hadn't answered any important questions as to what was going on. She shuffled her hand up so that Arthur's hand no longer gripped her wrist but now was firmly placed in her hand. Arthur looked back and smiled and Lucy smiled back. She knew she was not going to get any information out of him, so she had to trust him, just like the day they met. Hopefully when they finally got away from this he would tell her about his very intriguing past.

It was weird, she just couldn't work him out, first he saves her, does a favour for her (that piggy back ride to home), then he USED her (or was going to) and now he was protecting her, in a sense. "Rebecca's Midnight Aura found" the MAA spoke in its neutral bland voice. Arthur suddenly stopped walking and Lucy banged right into his familiar back. "Back warm" she murmured to herself. She shook her head to focus. "Arthur is that the girl?"

From behind she saw Arthur's head nod.

A lone girl stood in front of them, her long midnight black hair blowing in the wind.  
"Arthur Nighthawks"  
"Rebecca Midnight"  
"Arthur I spent a long time chasing after you"  
"Rebecca I spent a long time running from you"  
The pair looked warily at each other. Arthur was ready to run and Rebecca was ready to chase.  
"Who's that girl?" Rebecca asked softly gesturing to Lucy. Arthur protectively pulled Lucy closer to himself. Rebecca eyes narrowed. In both their minds there were no doubt that Arthur was the physically stronger one but Arthur had no interest in fighting and would only want to escape. But now Arthur had someone with him, what would he do?

"Lucy, one day I'll explain everything you but now-  
Portal Magic – Fairy Tail Guild"  
"Huh!" went Lucy.  
A black and white mass of swirling magical energy appeared in front of her. A non-existent wind tugged at her hair, pulling her towards the wormhole. The eye of the swirl parted growing bigger and bigger and Lucy saw something she couldn't believe.  
It was the Fairy Tail Guild.  
"Wait Arthur, don't - ARGHH!" Lucy was mercilessly pushed into the wormhole. A black glittery pool with blinding white streaks surrounded her. It seemed like she could pass her hand right through and yet it seemed most definitely substantial. There was no sight of where she once was with Arthur instead there was a window to Fairy Tail and through it she saw her guild and the very shocked faces of its mages. So she bitterly reached out towards Fairy Tail planning when she next saw Arthur to have a serious talking to him. She couldn't constantly be kept in the dark.  
(Figuratively no literally like she was now).


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't shoot me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages, there are many reasons the main one being I was BANNED from using the computer for a WEEK a FUCKING WEEK for reasons I won't bore you with.**

**Also sorry, Naruto and co won't be appearing in this chapter but I did say in Arthur's note 2 that they won't be appearing the next couple of chapters. As a way to make up for that not only is this chapter SUPER LONG I'm also going to thank all you readers and supporters by name.**

**I know other authors do this willy-nilly but I'm very lazy so this is the cyber equivalent to baking you each a HUGE chocolate cake as a way to say thank you and to keep reading and supporting me.**

**So for those Followers I thank you: (I've Italic the ones who've Favorited me, I'm not baking you two huge chocolate cakes) **

**Bluestorm1990  
Bznboy  
CJCforlife  
Cyber-Porygon  
Flashfox Tyrell05  
Hissori Dangan  
Kuchinarocks  
****_Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki  
_****Saphire Castor  
Shinron  
Simple Zac  
SnowTime  
TamashiNoInton  
The White Cross Crusader  
angel11xpr  
****_animax84  
_****animelover171  
****_cmshilly  
_****darkanime10  
holymarine  
****_kelleyg137  
narutokage6_**

**For those who've Favorited me I thank you:**

**Fairy Tail 777  
Flashfox Tyrell05  
Lightningblade49  
MoonRune  
Oceanous  
Ragnz  
SuspectRed X  
TamashiNoInton  
The Three Kings  
Yami Nova  
bobby6killa  
dragonlord wisel**

**Now for those who have Reviewed, all of your thoughts and opinions have been taken aboard, and I specially thank you for them your imaginative cake has been decorated with little pieces of your fave chocs. Enjoy and thank you, please continue reviewing.**

**Lightningblade49  
Bznboy  
****innerMalice  
****meowy1986  
dbzsotrum  
**

**Now enjoy my super long story. BTW a lot of Arthur's background is revealled in this chapter. **

"Still using Portal Magic I see" Rebecca noted sourly.

"Well it's a very handy magic" Arthur replied jovially.  
Rebecca snorted derisively, "Yeah for running away."

Arthur shrugged, "You can't find what's not there after all" as if that was the perfect excuse.  
Rebecca ignored it, "You know one day you will have to fight someone you can't hide from."  
Arthur rolled his eyes, "Don't make it too obvious Rebecca, I know this is all an exercise _Mum_ is making us do"

"Then why don't you just come back thus finishing this exercise. I've got better stuff then chase around the world." Rebecca snapped at her _half-brother_, Arthur gritted his teeth they had this same argument at every confrontation.  
"Well I don't know about you but I don't want to go through training from hell for Doomsday because it's the _family duty_. I actually want a life and I don't want to fight."

Rebecca tapped her foot impatiently, "You're just too lazy and you're coward. Where's your heart?" Arthur darkened, "You're starting to sound like _Mum_". Rebecca realised her mistake, "Wait Arthur" "Shut up Rebecca Midnight, I'm leaving."

"That bastard Arthur," Lucy was fuming. After landing on her rear with an oof she had got up and started pacing angrily the length of the Fairy Tail Guild. "Lucy one day I'll explain everything to you" Lucy did a grotesquely unflattering mimicry of Arthur's voice. "Bullshit! One day could mean tomorrow or a millennium from now!"

She spun around dangerously, "Where's Natsu?"  
Everyone pointed at the _still_ unconscious Natsu (courtesy of Arthur Nighthawks). Lucy stormed over to Natsu and slapped him hard, once, around the face. There was a pause.

"OW! What, oh Lucy, Why'd you do that?" exclaimed Natsu. Lucy looked him straight in the eye, "We're going to find Arthur and we're going to demand answers from him. Who that girl was, why he dragged us to the middle of nowhere and most importantly WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!" Natsu nodded in agreement, "Yeah I want a rematch, he ended that one unfairly and this time I'll make him use magic."

Lucy smiled, Natsu was all fired up!  
Natsu asked, "So where do we start?"

"Ancient Animation Magic: Animate Grass*" Rebecca yelled planting one hand onto the field of grass. Everywhere the grass grew ginormous and rearing as one they charged towards Arthur. Arthur tried to teleport to dodge the withering stalks of grass that were headed his way. But every time he tried to zip out the hell out of there a rope of grass would tangle themselves around his legs and plant him back on the ground.

"Don't bother trying to teleport, I've imbedded Rune Magic into the grass" Rebecca told the cursing Arthur smugly. "Combining with other types of magic now, I see you're mastering Ancient Animation Magic wonderfully, dear Rebecca" Arthur congratulated her bitterly.  
"Of course" as a rope of grass was sent whipping towards him, "Whilst my original magic is Tactician Magic** I had to adopt an offensive magic as a consequence of your stubbornness to forsake you duty" Arthur grabbed the rope and then uprooted it. The grass dropped to the ground lifeless.

Rebecca flung her arms and whirlwinds of grass were being whipped up and sent hurtling Arthur's way. He took a stand.  
"Portal Magic-"  
"Too slow" Rebecca chided as the whirlwinds crashed into him sending Arthur flying into the air. "You can't use portal magic because you have to be still for that and you can't teleport anywhere, so what are you going to do?" Rebecca goaded.

"You think you have it all figured out?" Arthur muttered as clots of grass pummelled into him this way and that. Although truth be told she _almost_ had. Even the other teleporting magic Naruto and the others taught him that Rebecca didn't know about (whenever he used that to get away he was sure Rebecca thought he was either hiding but still in the area or managed to make a hurried Portal thus leaving no trace of him) was no use because it worked under the same principle of him teleporting out.

Wait a minute that's it, teleporting _out_, nothing about teleporting _in_. He tried to concentrate which was hard to do with clots of grass whipping and walloping everywhere and he was starting to suspect that some blades of grass were starting to bind and tie him up. Better hurry, he thought.

He summoned up the unformed magic and then focused in teleporting in that special scroll with that unformed magic. Poof a scroll appeared in his hands, but he better work faster the grass had already clamped his legs together. He did it again and this time…

_Vroom, vroom_

"What the?!" went Rebecca.

Arthur was now riding the whirlwind on a _motorbike_, smiling cockily on top of his hovering motorbike. It was hovering, bouncing up and down on the top of the grassy whirlwind. "Meet my Omni-terrain# Terrain Rebecca, I'd love to stay, not, but I gotta go. See ya Re" and he drove off flying in the air at supersonic speed knowing full well that Rebecca would be unable to follow.

"Disengage Aerial Terrain Mode switch to Terra Terrain Mode" Arthur ordered to his bike. There was a beep then a bump as the motorbike slammed back to back and drove down the grit road to the nearest town.

"Born to be wild" Arthur hummed to himself, "Rebecca probably traced me through that TC call Lucy accidentally made. Hopefully that won't happen again. Anyway so long as I continue to not use any personalized magic and just make use of the magic Naruto and co are teaching me, along with the occasional magic spell, I should be just fine."

Arthur carefully looked around and seeing no one around (though all he really could see were blurs at his speed) he yelled at the top of his voice,  
"Born to be WIILLD!"

"Levy" Lucy whined to her friend, "any progress".  
"No more progress than from 10 seconds ago" she snapped back as she snapped shut another dead end book. Levy went over to the book case and wondered over which books to study next. Her finger hovered over one and she left with five in her hand. Using magic she sped-read through the book.

"Magic Tracing is a very touch and go type of magic." Levy told Lucy flicking through the pages at super human speed, "Only mages who invest a lot of time into it or can naturally see magic aura can be adept at it"

"Like the folk of Fyorne" Lucy remembering Arthur telling her about it. She gritted her teeth in annoyance at seeing Arthur's incredulous look on his face in her mind's eye when he supplied that piece of information.

"Exactly, and even they would have trouble as they, like me haven't actually properly MET him." She slammed shut the book shut and turned towards her friend.  
"What I don't get is why we don't contact him on that Telecommunicator." Levy asked nodding at the blue crystal that Lucy had brought with her in hope that it may help with the search for Arthur. "Oh and by the way I really want to further study that, it's a one of a kind thing you know."

Lucy shook her head apologetically, "Sorry we can't use this it is only supposed to be used in emergencies and in answer to your other question sure go ahead." Levy pursed her lips, "Surely this counts as an emergency" Lucy shook her head, this time with a defiant vigour.

"Nah, it won't be any good, he'll just simply refuse to answer any questions and then cut off. No to find him we can't ask Arthur." Levy picked up the third book she chosen and began speed-reading again, "Why are you trying so hard to find him. I mean I know Natsu wants a rematch with this guy but that surely can't be _your_ reason?"

"I want answers" Lucy told her friend.  
"Isn't that just being nosy?" Levy commented.  
"Not when I've been plopped into the middle of his mess and then stranded and left to flounder to work our answers" Lucy retorted back. "I mean, I get kidnapped _twice_, first by Arthur and then secondly by this girl he's running away from. Arthur apparently wanted some of my aura to store it in his gizmo of his, probably so he could mask his presence now that I think about it, like with how he did with Natsu's aura but he never took it in the end."

Lucy started pacing Levy's room whilst Levy finished the book she was reading and started on the 4th of this round. She had to take this one slower. It was the thickest of the 5 and was written in an old extinct language. She still magically sped-read through it though.

"so that doesn't even make us even in my book even if it may in his" Lucy continued, "Then that girl, she and Arthur clearly know each other well. I just wanna know why she's chasing him."

"Why don't you ask that girl herself?"  
Sitting in the window ledge was a girl with midnight black hair blowing behind her.

**So I've left at a cliff hanger.  
What does Rebecca Midnight want with Lucy?**

***Ancient Animation Magic is the Ancient form of Animation Magic (no frigging duh). The difference is that Ancient Animation Magic can animate more than one thing at a time, can be combined by other types of magic if the user knows more than one type of magic and can be left to follow orders the castor doesn't have to always be there. However the problem with Ancient Animation Magic is that it can leave the Animated Object/s with a conscience which could _sometimes_ lead to the Animated Object turning against it's castor or going wild if the castor doesn't have a strong enough will or magic power which is the main reason it was discontinued and a more inhibited form was made (normal Animation Magic).  
I made this up.**

****Tactician Magic is basically the combination of Archive Magic used by Hibiki of Blue Pegasus and that Magic Mavis the First Master of Fairy Tail used when she was leading Fairy Tail into battle during Battle Royale during that Tournament. **

**Omni-Terrain means all terrains, so basically that motorbike can go anywhere.  
****Terra Terrain Mode is basically Earth Terrain Mode.**


End file.
